Brother of the Bride
by Vicki1
Summary: Yukina and Kuwabara are getting married. How does Hiei feel about this?
1. The Announcement of Doom

Well, here is my idea of what Yukina and Kuwabara's wedding would be like - from Hiei's perspective that is. Actually, the story is written in third person, but the narration usually focuses on Hiei. It's supposed to be funny (I hope it is, anyway). I wanted to do a humouress fic that actually kept all the characters in character, because I've noticed a lot of times in fanfiction that in order to provide humor, authors will alter a character's personality. Anyway, I haven't seen the end of the series yet (I've seen through what CN has aired and the movies), so I hope I'm semi-accurate with everything and if I'm not, oops! LOL! Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I'd love it if I did!   
  
  
  
Hiei stood entirely frozen in a sickened shock. His heart pounded loudly in his chest as the blood that coursed through his veins became saturated with terror, numbing his body with coldness. Slowly, sensation began to return to his limbs, and his chest started to heave heatedly while his skin began to prickle in fury. Still paralyzed in his spot, his insides cringed, and he immediately felt revolted, burning vomit rising in his throat. With widening eyes, he felt himself stare on, his mouth twisted in an expression of furious horror.  
  
He was, for all his years, facing the greatest evil he had ever encountered. The silence in the room was deafening - save his heavy breathing and his pounding heart - and this silence seemed to consume all those around him into an endless black void with Hiei at its center. All eyes were fixed on him, glaring at him with irrepressible anticipation and fear. Yet, Hiei's eyes did not meet theirs; instead, they were locked on his sister, a look of fret on her innocent face, and the hideous creature that stood beside her. Yes, it was that beast which was the one responsible for the impending doom - the true evil among them.   
  
It spoke; "Well, aren't you guys going to say anything…? I guess you're all kind of shocked, heh?" The thing let out a good-natured chuckle that almost caused Hiei's eardrums to bleed. "Isn't it great, though? Yukina and me - we're getting married!"  
  
Hiei visibly cringed at the word "married," as his right eye began to twitch uncontrollably. He watched, nauseated, as the smiling Kuwabara, with a goofy expression, put his arm around his bride-to-be. At this, the twitch in Hiei's right eye grew more violent as his breathing grew more raspy and deadly, like daggers slashing through the quiet. Yukina, who had been looking up at Kuwabara with a beam, soon noticed Hiei's murderous glare and quickly lowered her head, nervously.   
  
From the others who were there to witness this possibly apocalyptic event, there was utter silence as they all sat gathered around one of the room's of Genkai's home. They were still waiting, waiting for Hiei to react, waiting for him to lunge at Kuwabara and strangle him to death. There was awkward squirming from several, looking dreadfully uncomfortable and extremely anxious, before, suddenly, Kurama bravely rose and approached the happy couple with a warm smile, although his eyes were very concerned. "Well, that's wonderful, for both of you. I'm sure you two will be very happy together." He glanced over at Hiei apprehensively who now narrowed his eyes threateningly and muttered lowly to himself through gritted teeth, "Kurama…"  
  
However, getting his cue from Kurama's immense display of courage, Yusuke immediately jumped to his feet and exclaimed, "Oh yeah! That's really great! Congratulations!" The others also muttered half-heartedly their congrats, all eyes still on the fuming Hiei. Yusuke, meanwhile, made his way to his best friend's side and patted him on the back, but the cheer in his eyes faded and grew rather forced for he could feel all three of Hiei's eyes staring at him, as if planning when and how to kill him. "Who would have thought anybody would ever marry you, huh, Kuwabara?" He concluded nervously with a weak laugh.  
  
"Now, now, now, Yusuke!" Botan hastily jumped in, also looking very worried. "I think Kuwabara's a wonderful catch! Really, quite splendid! Any sibling - brother perhaps -would be so proud!"  
  
"Ah yes, any brother," Kurama was quick to agree.  
  
"But…Yukina doesn't have a brother…" Kuwabara began, stupidly scratching his head in confusion. Botan laughed uneasily.  
  
"Oh, never you mind that, Kuwabara. I think a wedding is an absolutely wonderful idea!" A growl suddenly escaped Hiei's lips, which almost caused Botan to jump out of her skin. "Or not!" She swiftly added.  
  
"Hey! Why not?'" Kuwabara questioned.  
  
"Well, uh…" Botan thought for a moment before an answer came to her. "Because you don't have a best man, that's why not!"  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Kuwabara exclaimed, growing very excited as he turned to Yusuke and cleared his throat. "Urameshi, over the years, well, we've grown from rivals into something more. We've been through a lot, you know? From demons to school to like, almost dying - well, you did die - wow, we've sure been through a lot, hey? Remember the time -"  
  
"Kuwabara, the point," Yusuke interrupted.  
  
"Oh right. Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is, well, what I'm trying to say is - Urameshi, you're my best friend in the universe and I love you."  
  
"What?!" Yusuke took an awkward step back.  
  
"He doesn't mean it like that, Yusuke!" Botan whispered severely.  
  
"Oh, I knew that," Yusuke replied, also in a whisper, but his sincerity was questionable.  
  
"Yes, you heard me right, Urameshi," Kuwabara continued, oblivious to Botan and Yusuke's side conversation, "I love you. You've become like a brother to me, and so, I'd be honored, Urameshi, if you'd be my best man."  
  
Feeling slightly embarrassed by Kuwabara's sentimental speech, although actually rather flattered, Yusuke turned away, stuck his hands in his pockets, and replied nonchalantly, "Well, all right Kuwabara…I guess I'll be your best man if I have to…"  
  
"Really?! You're the greatest friend a guy can ask for! " And with that, Kuwabara gave his friend a great hug, which Yusuke accepted until he realized everyone was there.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara! Get off!" The two separated quickly, brushing themselves off.  
  
"Oh, uh…sorry…"  
  
"Jeez, just because I said I'll be your best man doesn't mean you have to get all mushy or whatever on me…" Yusuke muttered.  
  
Kuwabara ignored him and turned his attention back to the bubbly grim reaper. "But, see Botan! I've got a best man."  
  
"Oh…" After a long pause, she continued, "Uh, you don't have a maid of honor, do you? That's even more important than the best man!" She glanced at Hiei, who, having been just disgusted by Yusuke and Kuwabara, nodded in approval at Botan's attempt to prevent the wedding - that catastrophe - from being.  
  
"Is not!" Yusuke chimed in in response to Botan's assertion before he coolly added, "Not that I care or anything…"  
  
"Well," Yukina spoke up, her meek voice slightly uncertain as her eyes kept glancing back at her brother. "We were hoping that Shizura would be." Both her and Kuwabara looked over at Shizura, who seemed to be one of the only ones at ease in the room as she casually sat back on the couch.  
  
"Hmm," Shizura said. Then, she looked over at Hiei and smirked. "I think I'll pass." She put out her cigarette and lit up another one. "Sorry, baby brother, but I think I'd rather just be a silent spectator in all of…this."  
  
"Ah, don't worry sis. I already knew you'd say no," Kuwabara replied.  
  
"See, Kuwabara! This wedding just cannot be!" Botan declared boldly and triumphantly.  
  
"Actually," Yukina spoke up, still with some hesitation but a bit more confident, "Kazuma and I discussed the possibility of Shizura turning us down and we thought that it would be really nice if Keiko was our matron of honor and Botan was our maid of honor."  
  
Botan suddenly beamed, her original mindset shattered. "Me? The maid of honor? Oh, how much fun that would be! I can help make all the preparations and - oh, won't I look just wonderful in a beautiful new pink gown?"  
  
"So, you accept?" Yukina asked with a smile.  
  
"Why, yes! Certainly!"  
  
"And Keiko?"  
  
"Oh, of course Yukina. I'd love to," Keiko now got up as well with a smile and joined the small circle of people forming around the couple. "A wedding will be so wonderful."  
  
"It will, won't it?" Kurama concurred. "It will be nice for all of us to be concentrating our energies on something that isn't evil for once."  
  
"But, who will walk Yukina down the aisle?" Botan asked, although this time actually concerned.   
  
"Koenma?" suggested Keiko.  
  
"No!" Botan exclaimed at once, "He will be escorting me! After all, with all the work I've done for him, I would think that this is the least he can do for me."   
  
"Hmm…what about Genkai?" Kuwabara asked after a moment.  
  
"Yeah, the old bat can do it," Yusuke agreed.  
  
"Watch it, twerp," Genkai snapped from behind him giving him a glower before her facial features softened considerably and went on. "Although I would be honored to give Yukina away, I have a feeling she has someone else in mind, hmm?"  
  
Yukina, who had been looking over at Hiei during the conversation, blushed at this and turned away, lowering her head. "Who?" Kuwabara asked in the meantime, scratching his head in confusion again. "I can't think of anyone…"   
  
Yukina then looked up at Genkai with melancholy eyes and a smile. "I would for you to give me away, Genkai, if you do not mind," she told her, yet her voice told everyone that her mind was still stuck on someone else. Yet, Genkai gave the girl an understanding nod, accepting the offer without further question.  
  
Then, the awkward silence returned, many shifting around in their spots, until Botan finally spoke up. "Well, now that that's settled, we've got to start making the arrangements, don't we? I know - I'll be your wedding planner, all right? I'm so excited! This wedding will be even better than Yusuke and Keiko's!"  
  
"Hey, not better," Yusuke began but Botan cut him off.  
  
"Hush up now, Yusuke! Now then, I bet Lord Koenma won't mind if we have it at his place. After all, what can be better than a grand palace? Oh, and Jorge can preside!"  
  
"Actually, Kazuma and I wanted something simple -" Yukina began, but her words seemed to be swallowed up in the commotion.  
  
"I can't wait to plan the bachelor's party…" Yusuke smirked to himself.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko gave him a smack on the shoulder.  
  
"Ow, that hurt, Keiko. And what's the problem? It's my job to plan the bachelor party; I am the best man, after all."  
  
"Yeah, but Urameshi, I don't really want that kind of -" Kuwabara tried to say, but Botan suddenly exclaimed in an excited outburst, "Won't pink be absolutely wonderful for the wedding party gowns? I can't wait to pick them out! "  
  
"But Botan, I was hoping that Kazuma and I could-" Yukina started, but to no avail as Botan continued rambling.  
  
"Oh and I bet Kurama would be great at making flower arrangements!"   
  
Kurama smiled, pleased. "Well, I suppose I can try to put something together."  
  
"Uh guys, me and Yukina were hoping that we'd have some say in our own -"  
  
"Not now, Kuwabara!" Botan cut him off, "We're in the middle of trying to plan your wedding!"  
  
The group continued on animatedly with their discussion as Hiei looked on, the blood in his veins beginning to boil and course ferociously through his body, enraging every limb. His breathing became even more severe violently. Fools, he thought as his fists clenched, tearing away at his skin. All of them, fools. The twitch in his right eye had relaxed so his eyes could narrow intensely, as he glared on, murderously. Unable to contain his rage, he suddenly out-leashed. "There will be no wedding!"  
  
Everyone was instantly quiet and simultaneously looked over at Hiei. "Huh?" Kuwabara asked, staring blankly.  
  
"There will be no wedding," Hiei repeated slowly his voice filled with no signs of compromise as his eyes directly locked on Kuwabara's.  
  
"Hiei-" Kurama began, but Hiei was quick to counter.   
  
"Stay out of this, Kurama!"   
  
"Hey, shrimpy, I don't know what this has to do with you or anything, but you've got some nerve!" Kuwabara now stepped forward, growing rather upset himself. "Yeah, I let you pick on me and stuff, but that's only because I'm such a nice guy, but when you -"  
  
Yukina grabbed onto Kuwabara's arm then, desperately pleading, "Kazuma, please…"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yukina, but when someone starts threatening your happiness -"  
  
"Happiness?" questioned Hiei severely, "Happiness? I'm talking about her well-being. I will not allow her to marry a dimwit like you."  
  
"Well, it's none of your business, now is it? Just because no one likes you -" Kuwabara sneered.  
  
"Fool! Don't try and discuss things you don't understand."  
  
Kuwabara then let out a spiteful chuckle, "I know what's bugging you. Your probably just jealous. Yeah, that explains it. Well, it looks like Yukina chose the better man, heh?" he place his hands on his hips proudly and Yukina covered her mouth with her hand, slightly mortified at the suggestion that Hiei and her would ever be romantically involved. Botan let out a disgusted groan as Kurama brought his right hand to his forehead. Yusuke and Keiko looked at each other with frowns and Genkai muttered "idiot" under her breath. Taking a puff from her cigarette, Shizura shook her head and said "Looks like baby brother managed to stick his foot in his mouth again…"  
  
Meanwhile, the twitch returned to Hiei's right eye even worse than before and he could no longer restrain himself. "I will kill you. Then, Yukina will never be forced to marry you unworthy fool." With this, Hiei went to attack the nineteen year old redhead, one objective radiating from his eyes - murder.  
  
However, Kurama stepped in front of him, placing his hands firmly on Hiei's shoulders. "I believe me and Hiei have something very important to discuss in the other room."  
  
"Kurama…" Hiei grumbled as Kurama began to lead him toward the other room.  
  
"Yes!" Yusuke spoke up in agreement, coming to Kurama's assistance as both began almost dragging Hiei out. "We need to discuss that right away." A low growl escaped Hiei's lips which made Yusuke laugh nervously and swallow hard.  
  
"Come on Hiei," Kurama tried to say as pleasantly as possible. After some effort, the two finally managed to pull him through the doors into the adjacent room, Hiei's stare fixed on Kuwabara the entire time. Once Hiei was inside, Yusuke turned back to everyone at the doorway.  
  
"This will only take a minute," He assured them and then closed the door shut.  
  
"Well, the hell with inviting that little midget to the wedding!" Kuwabara declared. At this, Yukina then burst out into tears. Kuwabara looked down at her concerned. "Yukina? Yukina, what's wrong?" Yukina just shook her head, unable to speak, and ran from the from crying, crystals coming from her eyes and falling to the floor.   
  
Instinctively, Kuwabara went to run after her, but Botan jumped in front of him. "No! Wait here, Kuwabara. Me and Keiko will go talk with her."  
  
"But -"  
  
"Don't worry, Kuwabara," Keiko comforted him, "Botan and I will handle everything."  
  
"Well, ok…" he trailed off reluctantly as they went after them.  
  
Genkai shook her head, rather annoyed, and Shizura put out her cigarette and lit a third one. "Jeez, baby brother. What you get yourself mixed up in now?"  
  
"Calm down Hiei," Kurama said rationally, firmly holding the deadly demon in his seat with his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"How can you tell me to calm down Kurama, when my sister is going to marry that thing?"  
  
Kurama sighed. "Listen, Hiei, I understand that you have a certain -dislike for Kuwabara -"  
  
"It is more than a dislike, Kurama -"  
  
"However," Kurama spoke over him, "You must respect Yukina's wishes."  
  
"Respect? Puh." Hiei scoffed, turning away with his arms crossed. "She's only marrying him because she doesn't know any better. He has her brainwashed into thinking -"  
  
"Come on, Hiei," Yusuke interrupted, "Brainwashed? Wouldn't Kuwabara need an actual brain to do that?"   
  
Hiei contemplated this. "Valid point. I would blame it on his subconscious, but that requires a functioning brain as well."  
  
"Just admit it," Yusuke continued with a smirk, "As much as you can't stand him, Kuwabara's not that bad a guy."  
  
Hiei growled, rage overwhelming him. "Yes, he is," He stated, going to rise, only to be held down by Kurama's hands. Kurama looked down at him and spoke slowly, as if speaking to an unreasonable child.  
  
"No, he's not, Hiei. He will take good care of Yukina; he already has. More importantly, they love each other."  
  
Hiei scoffed once more. "Love? Please. That's a pitiful excuse for this stupidity."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, saying sarcastically, "Yeah, because people should get married because of things like money and power."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Kurama let out a soft chuckle, "Now Hiei, you don't really want Yukina to be unhappy, do you?"  
  
"Besides," Yusuke chimed in, "It's just a wedding. They've been seeing one another for almost four years already. This whole wedding thing is just to make it official or whatever, but it won't really be any different than it is now."  
  
"What do you mean 'won't be any different?'" Hiei sneered, "Of course it will." Hiei then hesitated, struggling with his words and finding it difficult for himself to allow himself to even suggest such horrible, horrible things. "It means they will be…intimate." At this, Yusuke burst into hysterical laughter. "What is so funny?" Hiei demanded harshly.  
  
"Nothing," Yusuke responded through his snickering, "It's just - do you really honesty think that they've been seeing each other for four years and they've never -" His laughter took over then and he doubled over.  
  
Hiei was seething. Hiei eyes were bulging and he spoke with an emphasis on every word, "Do you mean that Yukina has - with him - before they've been made - proper -?"  
  
"Now, now, now, Hiei," Kurama began nervously, giving Yusuke and annoyed glance. "I don't think it would be very wise of you to listen to Yusuke right now; he's just speaking nonsense as usual."  
  
With this, Hiei seemed to relax slightly, settling down in his seat. "I suppose he is that moron's friend so he must warrant some stupidity."  
  
"Hey, like it or not, Yukina's eventually going to - well, you know." Hiei started to become livid again.  
  
"Hiei, there's no reason to get angry," Kurama quickly said. "Yukina's a grown woman and can make her own decisions. It has to expected that she will not be a virgin forever."  
  
"Do you think she has been improper with that buffoon before?" Hiei interrogated.  
  
"Well, I -" Kurama carefully answered, "I don't know. It's none of my business, though. Neither is it yours."  
  
Hiei, in spite of Kurama's presence before him, rose to his feet and declared, "She will be a nun. I have decided."  
  
"You can't make that kind of decision for her, Hiei."  
  
"Yes I can, Kurama, and I will. I am her brother. It is my job to protect her and look after her well being."  
  
"Well, obviously she wants Kuwabara to do that now," Yusuke stated.   
  
"Hmm," was the only acknowledgment Hiei gave Yusuke before he went on, "She will join a convent. She will live there and she will die there. That idiot Kuwabara can do nothing but bring her misery."   
  
"I think that her brother being unsupportive is what's making her miserable now, don't you?' Kurama reasoned. "I also think that Yukina perhaps doesn't need to be 'protected' or 'looked after.' Perhaps she just wants a loving relationship with both her brother and her fiancée."  
  
"Don't give me all that love crap again, Kurama. I don't need to hear your insufferable preaching anymore." With this, Hiei turned to leave, marching out of the room.  
  
"But, Hiei -" Kurama tried to call after him, but it was of no use.  
  
Yusuke shook his head and said, "Well, there goes this wedding. So much for trying to concentrate our energies on something that wasn't going to destroy the universe."  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei entered the living room, where Genkai, Kuwabara, and Shizura were. He demanded, "Where is she?"  
  
"Hey, you stay away from her! She's upset as it is," Kuwabara quickly stated, trying to look as manly as possible as he stood before Hiei.  
  
"Get out of my way, you stupid oaf." Kuwabara immediately grew furious, growling through gritted teeth and clenching his fists.  
  
"I'm not a stupid oaf you little -" Suddenly, Shizura took a grab of her brother's ear with her left hand, cigarette in right.  
  
"Cool it baby brother," she then turned to Hiei, "Yukina's outside."  
  
"But, sis-!" Kuwabara began as she dragged him off. Hiei gave a nod of gratitude and proceeded outside, taking note of the small crystals scattered on the floor. It doesn't matter, he thought to himself, she may be upset now, but I have her whole life to consider. I can't let her waste away with that fool as her husband. He'll be nothing but a burden to her. Stupid, ugly beast, confusing her into thinking that she's actually 'in love' with him, that disgusting creature…as if that's important, anyway…he's confused all of them, even Kurama has fallen for it…but they don't understand…and to think, that thing -that thing will be my -  
  
Hiei could not finish his thought, shuddering at the idea of being related to the idiot, as he stepped outside and approached his sister, with both Keiko and Botan by her side.  
  
"Oh, it's not so bad, Yukina! This happens a lot of times in families!"  
  
"Really, Botan?" Yukina asked, looking up through teary eyes, dozens of crystals scattered at her feet.  
  
"Why, yes!" Botan assured her, but added after a thoughtful beat, "Of course, it usually ends with either divorce or disownment."  
  
"Botan!" Keiko corrected, "That's not true. I'm sure Hiei will come around -" Keiko stopped as she saw Hiei standing before her.  
  
"Oh, Hiei!" Botan exclaimed nervously, "Well, we were just telling Yukina here how she shouldn't marry Kuwabara and all…" She trailed off, laughing uneasily as Keiko gave her a shove, "Ow!" Hiei glared at the grim reaper for a moment, before turning his attentionto Yukina.  
  
Yukina looked up at her brother, crystals falling down her cheeks. Her face was flushed, eyes puffy and saddened. She looked at him desperately, begging him with her eyes to be understanding. She will be a nun, Hiei kept telling himself over and over again with conviction. He would not allow the wedding to take place, to even be discussed. And Yukina would have no choice but to listen to him, she would respect his wishes. He would not give in to any of them and allow that freak show to marry his beautiful, innocent sister. Never in his lifetime. He'd destroy them all first. And he would tell her that. He would tell her exactly his orders, that she will join a nunnery and never set eyes on that joke of a fiancée again. "Hiei, please -"   
  
"Fine! Get married," Hiei snapped. He then turned around sharply and marched off, fuming the whole way. Yukina watched him as he left and smiled gratefully. 


	2. Preparing for Catastrophe

Here's Chapter 2! Thank you all for reviewing (and thanks to No One Special for the correction on Shizuru's name)! Anyway, I actually never intended this to be a one shot; it's just taking me a while to finish up this second Chapter. Actually, the story will have a total of five chapters, so there will be three more after this. Also, I'm planning a sequel (anybody who's familiar with the Father of the Bride movies might know what it'll be about...hehe...). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the second chapter and it's as good as the first one. Thanks again! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own YuYu Hakushu. It's so sad...  
  
Preparing for Catastrophe  
  
"But, Lord Koenma, why not?" Botan asked, pouting, as she stood before the toddler at his desk.  
  
"Because, I said so. Now leave me alone," Koenma responded and turned to Jorge, "Ogre, where's my lobster!?"  
  
"It's coming, sir, if you'll wait just a few more minutes -"  
  
"Is that all you can think of? Lobster?!" Botan slammed her hand on the desk, "With what's at stake?"  
  
Koenma sighed, looking as if he had a migraine. "Does my palace look like a church, Botan?"  
  
"Well, it could if you'd just let me-"  
  
"Ogre! My lobster!"  
  
"Coming, sir," Jorge said and quickly went to go get it.  
  
"Lord Koenma! Will you listen to me?! Kuwabara and Yukina need to have there wedding here! It's absolutely imperative!"  
  
"Remember the last wedding I let you have here? Hmm?"  
  
"Well, I-" Botan fell back, losing some of her conviction, "Well, I remember it to be quite a memorable experience for everyone!"  
  
"And the giant ice sculptures?"  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know they'd melt so quickly?"  
  
"They flooded my entire palace! Irreplaceable papers washed away! We were back logged for days! Not to mention my father -"  
  
"But, Yukina and Kuwabara aren't going to have ice sculptures, Lord Koenma. I was thinking a more tropical feel, actually."  
  
"Ogre!"  
  
Jorge came running out, tray of lobster, and placed it on the desk, "Here you go, Lord Koenma sir."  
  
"Lobster! Yummy…" the prince of the Spirit World began devouring his lobster rather obnoxiously, Botan to let out a disgusted groan.  
  
"Lord Koenma -"  
  
"Now, Botan, have you even talked to Kuwabara and Yukina? See what they want?" Koenma asked through bites.  
  
"Why, of course! Don't be silly! This is exactly what they want! You can't deprive one of your best employees of that, can you?"  
  
"Well…" Koenma trailed off, pensively.  
  
"Please," Botan begged, with pleading eyes.  
  
Koenma sighed, "All right."  
  
"Really?! Oh, you're the best Lord Koenma!" Botan beamed  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"You won't regret this, Lord Koenma!" Botan went on as Jorge stooped down to speak with Koenma.  
  
"Sir, you can't be serious? The last time you let her arrange a wedding here, we lost a month load of paper work and I got blamed for it! I don't want another five hundred spankings, sir!"  
  
"Do not question me, ogre! Five hundred spankings!" Koenma snapped.  
  
"But-yes, sir," Jorge complied, moaning in self-pity.   
  
"Stupid, ogre…" Koenma muttered, returning to his eating and taking little notice to Botan's rambling.  
  
"…and you're going to be my date, Lord Koenma!" Botan suddenly said, causing Koenma to cease his eating and give his undivided attention to his employee.   
  
"But-what?!" Koenma exclaimed, standing on his desk.  
  
"Well, someone needs to escort me down the aisle! Oh, and Jorge - you'll be presiding!"  
  
"What?! But, Botan, I can't do -" Jorge began, but was interrupted.  
  
"Now, I'd better get going. Tootles, for now!" And the grim reaper skipped out of the office with a bounce, leaving both Lord Koenma and Jorge in a stunned daze.  
  
"Uh…" Jorge gawked, until Koenma turned to him sharply.  
  
"Look what you did, Ogre! Five hundred more spankings!"  
  
  
  
Botan led the way through the floral boutique, followed by Yukina and Kuwabara, then Kurama, and then Yusuke and Keiko. A couple feet behind was Hiei, extremely bitter and disgusted by all the flowers around him. I said they could get married, Hiei thought, I didn't say they could make it out as if it was some kind of celebration.  
  
"What about carnations?" Kurama suggested. Hiei glared at him. Traitor, he thought, how can he participate in this sordid display of repugnance? He surely can't be that benevolent…  
  
"No, no, no! I don't think so," Botan quickly replied. All three of Hiei's eyes went from Kurama to Botan in a flash. Her. This is all her fault. I will kill her for this...  
  
"But, Botan, I like the -" Yukina began, but Botan was fast to interrupt.   
  
"Roses?" She concluded for her, "I like them, too Yukina! Kurama, let's get a few dozen roses, all right?"  
  
Kurama frowned, "Well, if that's what Yukina and Kuwabara want."  
  
"Certainly!" Botan answered for them, "Didn't Yukina just say that?" Fool, Hiei thought, Yukina wants the carnations; not your stupid roses. How oblivious can that idiot be?   
  
"See, Keiko?" Yusuke now whispered to his wife, "This is why I refused to allow Botan to interfere with our wedding."  
  
"Botan's trying to help…" Keiko trailed off in the grim reaper's defense.  
  
"Come on, everybody!" Botan now instructed, "We've got so much more to pick out!"  
  
"Hey, don't worry, Yukina," Kuwabara said in a low voice, "I'll talk to Kurama and see if we can get some carnations, too."  
  
"All right, Kazuma," Yukina said, smiling at him as she took his hand while they continued following Botan.  
  
Hiei's eyes grew extremely fierce now, as he glared uncontrollably at his sister and her fiancé's display of affection. How dare that thing touch her?, Hiei thought viciously, That stupid beast. This is all his fault…he's manipulated everybody into thinking he's not dangerous with his stupidity, but I know…I know that this wedding-no, this funeral, cannot be…  
  
By this time, he was standing by the roses, still glowering at Yukina and Kuwabara. He grabbed one of the roses in his hand and crushed it, ferociously, gritting his teeth all the while. I will kill that stupid oaf…I will kill them all if I have to.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I don't know Botan. I don't think Kazuma would like it…" She trailed off, as she looked at herself in the mirror wearing a rather gaudy pink and white wedding dress, with huge bows, very puffy sleeves, too much lace, and an extremely long trail. Keiko looked rather disgusted as Botan's eyes glittered with delight.  
  
"Well, what does it matter what Kuwabara thinks! This is your wedding-not his!" Botan explained, "And this is the dress you want!"  
  
"Well, actually, Botan, I don't really like it either…" Yukina admitted and apologized, "I'm sorry."   
  
Botan frowned, "Oh…" She then perked up, "Well, that's ok! Of course you don't like it now, but that's because you haven't given the dress a chance to grow on you!"  
  
"Uh, Botan," Keiko now spoke up, "Maybe Yukina should choose her own dress. I think she mentioned something about liking that one she tried on over there." Keiko indicated to the beautiful white wedding dress that was hanging, which was simple but elegant. Yukina's eyes grew hopeful.   
  
"Oh, no! Not that thing!" Botan exclaimed, "It's so plain and boring! She needs something lively to brighten her up a bit!"  
  
"I think she's bright enough as it is without this dress's help," Keiko insisted, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Of course she's 'bright…' I just meant that it's her wedding! She needs to be at the center of attention! You know-really shine!"   
  
"Oh, she's shining all right…" Came a sudden voice from the door. All three girls turned to see Shizuru leaning on the doorway smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Shizuru!" Keiko exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
"Just thought I'd stop by…" she trailed off. "Somebody needed to stop Botan from causing this fashion disaster from ever being."  
  
"What?!" Botan's mouth gaped as she looked at Shizuru incredulously.   
  
"You want that dress, right?" Shizuru ignored Botan and asked Yukina, pointing to the one Keiko had mentioned just moments before.  
  
"Yes, but if Botan -"  
  
"So, that's the one you're getting. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Shizuru said, taking a puff of her cigarette.  
  
"But-" Botan began to protest, but stopped when she received a look from Shizuru that said she should not be questioned. "Oh, all right! But I'm picking out the bridal party's gowns. I saw some beautiful pink ones that I just can't wait to try on!"  
  
"Wait, Botan, you don't mean those ugly ones we saw before…" Keiko said as she followed Botan out of the dressing room, leaving Shizuru and Yukina by themselves.  
  
"Thank you, Shizuru," Yukina said with a smile.  
  
Shizuru just shrugged. "It was nothing, but you should start speaking up for yourself."  
"I know…do you think Kazuma will like it?"  
  
"Baby brother?" Shizuru smirked, "You could be wearing that and he'd still think you'd look wonderful." Yukina beamed at this as she gazed at her wedding dress with happy eyes.  
  
Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were in a large dressing room trying on tuxedos. Yusuke looked dreadfully uncomfortable, as he pulled at the collar. "Do I really have to wear this thing?"  
  
"Of course you do! You're my best man, after all!" Kuwabara replied, admiring himself in the long mirror. "How do I look?"  
  
"Stupid," Hiei muttered from the chair he was sitting in, obviously not amused.   
  
Kurama let out a soft, slightly nervous chuckle. "You look great, Kuwabara."  
  
"Thanks!" Kuwabara turned back to the mirror a bit unsure, "I don't know though…maybe I should get the other one…which one do you think Yukina would like?"  
  
"Yukina wouldn't like anything that you -" Hiei rose to his feet.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama interrupted severely, glaring at him. Reluctantly, Hiei fell back in his chair, crossing his arms. Kurama's a fool, he thought as he watched Kurama and Kuwabara discussing the tuxedos. "I personally like this one, Kuwabara, but it's really up to you."  
  
"Maybe I should go ask Yukina…what do you think Urameshi?"  
  
"How the hell should I know? I just can't believe I'm going to be stuck in this stupid tuxedo for more than fifteen minutes," Yusuke complained, "Can't I just-"  
  
"Yusuke!" Kurama now glared at the spirit detective, "Will you help your best friend pick out his tuxedo, considering you are his best man?"  
  
Yusuke sighed, annoyed, "Fine…uh, that one's fine I guess. Anyway, my job's to plan the bachelor party-not pick out a stupid tuxedo."  
  
"Oh yeah, Urameshi. I wanted to talk to you about that," Kuwabara now spoke up, looking a bit concerned, "I don't really want a 'bachelor' party…just a nice, quiet dinner will be fine…"  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it, Kuwabara! My bachelor party will be a lot better than the one you threw me."  
  
"What was wrong with the one I threw you?" Kuwabara now demanded, growing defensive. However, before he could answer, a fanfare suddenly rang out through the air, bringing everyone to attention. Clouds of pink smoke rushed in through the door as it opened and a red carpet rolled out. "Uh, what's going on?"  
  
Koenma, Hiei thought with narrow, angry eyes. Even he's behaving like an idiot. Meanwhile, Koenma, in his older form, had entered , followed by a very nervous Jorge. "Yes, yes, yes. The great Lord Koenma is here. Don't everybody look too excited."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yusuke questioned.  
  
"I'm here because Botan insists that I pick out a tuxedo for the wedding. I, for one, would rather be having lunch, but a prince must do his duties." He then turned to Jorge, "Ogre! Get me something to eat!"  
  
"But, Lord Koenma, sir, you can't eat food in here-"  
  
"Of course I can! I am the prince of the spirit world, after all. I eat wherever I want. Now go get me something, now or three hundred spankings!"  
  
"Yes, sir," and Jorge scurried out.  
  
"So…" Koenma began, glancing around, eyes landing on Kuwabara as he smiled, "You're getting married. I suppose I should congratulate you."  
  
"What for?" Hiei questioned through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh yes. I expected you'd be upset about this," Koenma said a bit nonchalantly and then turned back to Kuwabara, "Well, congratulation, Kuwabara! You are, after all, one of my best employees. A lot better than Yusuke, anyway."  
  
"Hey! I am in the room, you know!" Yusuke spoke up.  
  
"I'm very much aware of that," Lord Koenma answered, then said. "Anyway, it seems as if you've all already picked out your tuxedos. Well, except for Hiei."  
  
"Yes, I'm working on that…" Kurama trailed off.  
  
"I am not getting a tuxedo," Hiei said curtly, arms still crossed as he glared away.   
  
"Shrimpy's just embarrassed because he'll have to get a children's size, isn't he?" Kuwabara laughed as Yusuke tried to suppress his own snickers. Even Kurama chuckled a bit before frowning at the expression on Hiei's face. Hiei's eyes now darted to Kuwabara, glaring through him, as if trying to burn three wholes into him.  
  
"How dare you-" Hiei muttered through gritted teeth. He could feel himself going for his sword, but suddenly, the image of his beautiful sister came into his head. Inhaling deeply, he fell back in his seat, still fuming. Ignorant boor, he thought, I should kill him now. Kill him just for his sheer idiocy if nothing else. It would have nothing to do with this stupid wedding. It would be a good deed on my part for the entire universe.   
  
Hiei continued to glare, watching Kuwabara still laughing. And he thinks that this is funny. He laughs at his own foolishness, not knowing that I will kill him. But I just have to wait…wait a little longer…wait until Yukina realizes the truth and decides to join a convent. That day can't come any sooner…  
  
"Hiei," Kurama was now by Hiei's side, whispering to him quietly, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm all right!" Hiei snapped.  
  
"Well, it's just that you looked rather…pale…and your eyes were-well, never mind that. Just as long as you're all right, I suppose." Kurama looked a bit uneasy, but left Hiei to his own thoughts. Of course I'm all right, Hiei thought, never better. I've been getting too worked up about all this. Moreover, I've been underestimating Yukina's intelligence. She'll come to her senses and become a nun. By then, she'll be begging me to kill that dim-witted lout. Yes. It's all a matter of days, really… 


End file.
